love in the baby blue
by chibiusa100
Summary: when Edelen end's up in the hidden leaf village she meet's Sasuke Uchiha and his friend's what happens when Sasuke start's to fall for her.?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 welcome to Konaha! **

* * *

I woke up feeling weird like something just happened to me I looked around where was bey city I'm not at home either my home looks nothing like this because it's a kingdom/village/ I want to go home to bey city

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**"Hey Edelen wanna do our homework together after school let's out"? asked Tyson "Of course I would but let's keep it a secret from the Teacher OK?" I asked him "sure see you at 4:00 at my home." he said to me I nodded and went to math class 'oh shit I forgot to study for this test oh well I'll just have to try my best.' I thought to myself and wrote anything down.**

**I got a 12 on my math test so I just put it in the recycling bin and went to Tyson's were I went in and we sat at the table helping each other with the homework so I looked at the clock it was five thirty so I told Tyson I would see him at school and I got my bag's and started making my way home until something crashed down on me and i lost conciseness.**

**

* * *

**I still feel like somethings on top of me so I looked up and saw a tree had fallen on me wow if Diana saw this she would be rolling calling me slow so I looked up at the sky oh wow do I miss bey city so as soon as I heard feet I froze and remained still until the most handsomest guy came out of the tree's 'no no no bad girl Edelen no time to go gaga over a boy.' I thought so as soon as he was at least a few inches from me he finally saw me and did something with his hand's and I saw fire came out of his mouth I was frightened to death even when I felt the tree was off i still felt scared to death and the most awkward thing happened he touched me normally I would fight them to get away from me but this guy was different something about him was like magic and I could trust him.

I looked at him his face held no expression soon my body felt weak like all of my energy was drained from being out here so my eye's shut and I felt myself being carried. the next morning I woke up in a weird looking house or should i say apartment It had scrolls and book's galore I tell you like a library I was on a bed and I saw my savior was the boy I saw in the wood's I blushed he was smoking hot with his hair all cute looking I saw I had cuts all over my body and my uniform was filthy like a rag all I have to do is wait for him to get up from his so called nap because Kai does that all the time you think he's asleep but he's really awake now that really creeps me out.

As if never were forever my savior woke up he was even more smoking hot when he was awake he had onyx black eye's with no pupil in them he got up and went over to me and sat down next to me I scooted away from him "it's OK I'm not going to hurt you my name is Sauske Uchiha what's yours?" he asked me "my name is Edelen and not to be rude but where is your restroom I need to go really bad." I said "uh yeah sorry it's over there." he said I jumped up out of that bed and went in and shut the door and locked it after doing my business he knocked on the door with a first aid kit and cloths and he picked me up and sat me on the sink "I hope I'm not being a pervert to you but no other girl is avalible at this hour so I'll have to change bath and clean your wounds I can turn around if you want." he said "oh no it's OK I trust you not to be a pervert my arms hurt so you can change me." I said.

So he took off my shirt and the my sport's bra he didn't blush or gasp so he took off my skirt and my panties and put them down and turned the water on he felt it and put me in so he took my hair down and pulled off his cloths and left his boxer's on and got in with me and began to scrub my hair he did it gently and it felt good to have someone wash your hair so as soon as my hair was clean he started on my body except down below if you get my point so as soon as that was done he bandaged my wound's and pulled me out of the tub and sat me on the toilet with a towel "I'll be right back I have to wash your underwear." he said it didn't take long either so he came back and held out my fresh clean undies so i put them on and boy did my arms hurt so Sasuke did the rest he put a blue top on me and a pair of short's and told me to rest up I didn't want to stay in the room alone so I made him stay with me until night.

"Um where will you sleep?'' I asked "on the floor" he said "NO WAY YOUR NOT SLEEP WITH ME ON THE BED!. I yelled he shrugged and got in the bed with me so when he turned over I ended up holding him so he turned over and actually held me in his arm's. so the next day we went into town to get me cloth's I had a least 15 bags full of them I didn't make Sasuke carry them so I held them and actually liked what I bought so we went out to eat and blah blah blah when we got home I bounced on the bed and smirked as Sasuke looked at me weirdly "HEY TEME". someone yelled I got up and opened the door where a boy with blond hair and blue eyes was standing there with his mouth opened "hiya I'm Edelen." i said in my chirpy voice "Naruto she's a girl from a different place I found her underneath a tree if anyone ask about this say she's just a visitor.'' he said "OK Teme I'll tell Kakashi you have to back out of mission's until your visitor has to go home." he said "Oh by the way she's even prettier than Sakura uh if she's a girl I mean". "Idiot she's a girl I saw her stuff with my own eyes so she is 100% a girl and she seems to not know any jutsu's so she's a girl." "uh Teme where did she go anyway?" "huh oh fuck no she's missing where did she go."? he asked looking around "Naruto we have to find her she could get lost out there.! he said so the two of them went out and looked all over for me "were never going to find her..." "will the parent,guardian or sibling come to the front."  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 shit head is old talk . **

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto ran down the village ans to the very front of the village and saw me talking to the two guys up on the little post thing "Edelen there you are I was worried sick." said Sasuke to me I smiled my innocent little girl smile so that they would leave me alone and medal in someone Else's business so I said goodbye to the two guys i met in the post thing or house thing and jumped on Sasuke's back like a little girl I was when I was 5 I always hopped on people's backs for piggy back rids.

so Sasuke was grumbling about how life was so unfair that he had to carry me soon we saw four girls one with two bun's and brown hair and one with super long blond hair another had either black or purple type of hair that was cute and long the other was so much like Marley she had pink hair but it was neck length and she had emerald green eyes they looked at me with a look like who the fucking hell is she "" I yelled to them they covered their ears with their hands "um.... N..Naruto-kun w..who is ...s..sh..she?" the shy girl with the weird color of hair asked Naruto "this is Edelen she came from the sky well that's all I know teme knows the rest." he said.

"she fell from the sky that's highly imposable we should let lady Tsunade know about it she looks like she might be from another village and got lost and ended up here in the leaf village." said the pink haired girl "I don't think she's from another village she wore a uniform so that proves she's not from here and she didn't were sandals so she's not a ninja or citizen from anywhere for all we know." he said sounding smart I smirked at his response to that he must be a smart ally I mean a know it all boy so I made friends with the girls I need sailor scouts so yeah I think I can use these girls so I went with Sasuke's to a nice looking lady's or should I say hokage It was fun I got my home apartment and cloths.

as soon as I got my apartment I jumped on the bed and unpacked my cloths they were good to but I'll use the lunar pen to make some cloths all I have to do is say what I want and i can chose from millions of patterns and colors so I made a skirt and a tank top and put them in my wardrobe and got my pens out and laid them on the bed in order mercury,mars,jupiter,venus, no one except Diana would take my place as sailor moon so I have Hinata as mercury, mars Ten-Ten,Ino as jupiter,and Sakura as venus so I transmitted telegraphic waves to their minds and the thing's or I should say pens disappeared and went to the girls so I called the meeting in the fields or forest and told them to transform they were fabulous like the real scouts only different because they had different hairstyles and hair colors they do resemblance the scouts like Ino has the little ball's together in which holds her ponytail and Sakura has a red ribbon in her hair so yeah I did a really good job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long this story was out on the road but I'm bringing it back into shape all of you all how love this story will be pleased to know that I haven't given up none of my story's will ever be discontinued no matter what If I don't like a sorry I'll delete it back into shape with Sasuke and Edelen my cousin made the second chapter but no sailor scouts sorry I'll make it somewhat call a dream.**

**

* * *

**Edelen stood outside on the balcony her gray hair blew in the wind._'__is it all a dream or is it real i don't understand anymore two days ago I was happy with my friends and family but this is hard not knowing to many people what did I do to anger you Jesus,God,anybody give me a sign of life or wish I'm desperate.'_she thought to herself she wouldn't actually admit it but she missed Diana allot they were like sister's she wondered if she was doing alright.

She looked up at the moon it seemed to be a full moon the stars were twinkling in the night sky reminded her of a lunar eclipse in the sky to bad these people aren't from her world they have a lunar eclipse every month. here in this world she didn't really care but the twenty first century was never the same they had some only it took years to happen.

Her cell phone was vibrating she opened it up one new message from her friends asking where she was she replied saying in konaha leaf thing of a village she didn't like it to much nature all over the place. she missed going to school late everyday and running with Tyson and Max to see who could get there first.

She saw Sasuke and thought she'd have a little fun she waited till he was close and she jumped on him from the balcony both were on the ground she loved doing this to him."What the hell are you doing bitch trying to kill me.?"he asked she smiled and gave him bunny ears.''Oh you don't mean that my funny whittle Sasuke you so cute when you angwy ha ha ha."she said he was so agitated he was about to stand but her body weight was much stronger than his she ate more than him he guessed.

So he thought if Sakura did this to him he could roll her off but Edelen is heavier than Sakura so he decided to tickle her he started to tickle her stomach she hit him in the face when he tickled her she was laughing so hard her hand flew out and hit him upside his head."What was that for?"he asked she stopped."Oh what's the matter my little baby got a boo-boo? ha ha ha"she said never in his life was he ever going to have to leave if anyone saw this.

"But you wanna know a huge ginormous secret I'm in love with you cause your hot, cute,sexy,and playful."she said giggling she loved him time to tell her he thought."I think your a nice girl you remind me of Naruto...."he said cutting himself off."Oh you love me is that it if so I love you back some more.''she said.''Wait you've known all this time that I've loved you since you first came.?''he asked

Edelen looked at him she smiled her eye's were like the moon except hers were baby blue."ever since the day you rescued me from being killed by the tree's I've had a feeling that you really care for me.'she said.

Sasuke was stunned she leaned in and to Sasuke's face she put her lips onto his and kissed him he kissed her back she loved to kiss people but this one was different he was like magic to her his sexy features. her skin was like a baby's soft but delicate and if handled roughly it will bruise or scar. but Sasuke was really gentle with her not like most guys who try to rape you but Sasuke was not doing naything to her.

She broke the kiss she loved his onxy black eyes she loved them because the night sky was pitch black except with the moon and stars a shooting star Edelen made a wish that she could be with Sasuke forever.

Somehow a portal opened up to her home but if she loved him she didn't want to lose him so she would take him with grabbed him."Sasuke do you and your friends want to spend a few months with me and my friends and family?"she asked so it was settled the konaha rookie's where in the twenty first century.

* * *

**About a hour later**

"Naruto go beat that stupid level yeah that a boy go Sakura show those those boys what online games are about yeah that a girl."Yelled Diana as she routed on and on for them she saw Edelen well maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Sasuke with her Diana is trying to steal him.

"Daddy is mine Edelen go fuck off he would rather play games with me."said Diana grabbing Sasuke's hand and Running off with him Edelen was chasing after them so it all came to an end Diana realised that Sasuke is her future Daddy and Edelen is her future mother but she will always be trying to steal Sasuke from her.

* * *

**done with it I have so many other story's that I need to do but this one was lasting only twelve days so I decided to finish it hope you all enjoy bye bye.**


End file.
